Broken Ties
by ChaosSerpent
Summary: Percy finally gains Athena's blessings and respect and returns to Camp Half-Blood. What he finds there, though, is unexpected. When Annabeth and Jason's secret affair is discovered, will Percy leave camp or stay to fight for Annabeth? No Chaos or Artemis. Rated T. Collab with SimplePassion. Better than it sounds, though. I welcome criticism.


Percy had just completed the Seven Labors Of Hercules and was going to ask Annabeth to be his... not wife, but immortal girlfriend. He didn't want to have babies or anything like that.

Percy walked over to the Athena Cabin and knocked the door. It opened and Percy beamed, ''Hey bab-''

He blushed a deep red because standing in the doorway was not Annabeth, but a shell-shocked Malcolm Pace.

Percy stammered, "U-Um, I w-was looking for Annabeth."

''Oh,'' was the response from Malcolm. His face was a strange array of emotions: embarrassment, disappointment, and strangely, guilt. He looked at the son of Poseidon and said, "She's at the beach. Don't worry, we're still your friends though."

Percy frowned. "What?"

But Malcolm had already closed the door. Percy sighed and jogged towards the beach.

When Percy arrived at the beach, he heard smooching sounds coming from the rock. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'Probably Travis and Katie.'

He looked there and instead saw Jason kissing some blonde.

He was shell-shocked. Frozen. Mouth and eyes wide open.

The blonde girl was obviously... Annabeth.

Annabeth and Jason were making out on the sand. It was very intense. Percy's eyes widened to the point where they were going to pop out.

One of Jason's hand traveled under her shirt, running in down her side. His other hand rubbed her thigh, which made her moan. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

''Mmm, Jason. Your lips and hands are so talented.'' she whispered.

Jason smiled at her, his eyes full of lust. "Let's bring this to my cabin, shall we?"

Annabeth giggled. ''When'd you become such a gentleman?'' she asked softly.

But Jason wasn't listening. His eyes were full of surprise and was facing in another direction. Percy's direction.

Percy stood there, fuming, and surrounded in a powerful aura. In front of him, two cowering demigods tried to reason with him.

''No, Percy, it's not what you think!'' screamed Annabeth, thick tears pouring out of her eyes. Percy barked cruelly. ''Don't give me those crocodile tears, Athena's scum!'' He pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket and then started spitting at the box.

Annabeth sobbed as Percy threw the spit-covered box at her. She opened the box and there was a beautiful ring. A golden ring with a four-carat diamond in the middle.

Jason stood up. ''Don't you hurt Annabeth just because you're mad at me!''. Percy growled and uncapped Riptide. ''Don't you dare talk to me after what just happened, Grace.'' Jason opened his mouth to retort, but then noticed Riptide and finally realized what Percy wanted. A fight.

He drew his gladius and immediately got into a fighting stance. Percy did the same and charged. Even Jason had to admit that the guy was fast.

Percy jabbed, slashed, and thrusted. ''No, no, no!'' Annabeth screeched. Jason almost let his guard down when she spoke. It was hard to not stop when a super-hot girl was telling you to stop.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt blasted right at Percy. Since he was a son of Poseidon, the water god, his ultimate weakness is electricity.

Percy gasped in pain, doubled over, and wheezed. Jason took this as an advantage and transformed his gladius into a javelin and threw it at the small of his back. For some reason, Annabeth paled even more when that happened. The blonde took out her drakon-bone sword and tried to intercept the flying lance, but it was going way too fast.

As it hit Percy, his face was a mask of pure pain. The savior of Olympus fell onto the sand and was no more. Jason smirked, but confused.

The Roman's mind was swarmed with questions. 'Why did he let his guard down so easily?', 'Why didn't he use the water to defeat Jason?', and millions of questions like that.

Annabeth, meanwhile, was crouched down and looked like she was going to die. Jason put his hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her.

''C'mon, why don't we go to my cabin?'' he asked gently. Finally, she nodded. Jason carried her bridal-style and ran to Cabin 1.

 **Cabin Of Zeus:**

Jason wrapped up his new girlfriend in blankets and got in with her.


End file.
